Sing Me to Sleep GermanyxReader
by Madam Hawk Yet
Summary: When you're good friend and desired lover, Ludwig is told to invade Russia durring World War III, You decide you can't sit by and do nothing.


**Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic. It's a GermanyxReader. I'd like to start off saying I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya the song belongs to its owner (Here it is btw: [link]) and you belong to yourself (I hope). I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

You'd known the German all your life. You were friends, but, you wanted to be more. You love everything about him. His hair, his accent, his muscles, his personality, and even his strange obsession with cleaning and work. You'd do anything for him; even go against his strict orders to stay far away from the fighting. Psh! Like you were going to sit there quietly while he was out fighting!

It was indeed a dangerous war; World War III, you're not even sure why or how it started! All you know is that Ludwig's boss gave him strict orders to invade Russia. You knew from the day the orders were carried out, that it was a fool hardy and dangerous plan. To attack Russia on Russian home terrain!? The Germany military was strong, but, the Russians had a home advantage. One would think Ludwig's boss would've studied World War II at some point! You just had to help even though you never were one to kill or even support wars.

That's how you got here; on the battle field covered in crimson snow, dressed as a man, carrying a gun, shooting at Russia soldiers. There was no stopping now. Feliciano had even tried to talk you out of it.

"_! Don't do it! You'll get hurt and Ludwig will be angry if you do!" You, of course didn't listen, and now you almost wish you had.

Bullets whiz by your head and you fire back, missing your target every time. You have no idea how to use this gun, much less, how to aim. You're useless in this battle, but you just have to help! You were NOT going to sit there and watch this happen! This is the only way you can help out the man you love, even if he doesn't love you back! You were going to help fight if it was the last thing you did!

Your fingers are numb and you start to have even more trouble operating the gun, but now you've somehow managed to hit a Russian soldier. You hate this. If you had to choose between this and setting yourself on fire naked in the Sahara Desert, you'd choose the second choice full-heartedly with a huge grin on your face.

Although, nothing matters to you anymore. You can see Ludwig among the action, shooting and yelling orders in German. You find yourself becoming more determined as you peer at him. You turn back to the Russian soldiers and shoot managing to hit two more in legs, causing them to stumble into a bloody crumpled mess. One more look at the strong German man and you find yourself barreling at the enemy shooting as you run.

BANG! The pain rushes through you and you scream in agony. Your legs fail to communicate and you fall on your face into the cold blanket of blood stained snow. The pain begins to subside a bit and you turn ever so slightly to on your side with much protest from your body and look down at your gut to see something is oozing out. It that…blood? Surely it's not yours, right? Is it? You touch it and feel a sharp pain. You tense and writhe in bursts of pain. You can hear a muffled sound. Who's slamming the door? Wait; you take a moment to remember where you are; gun shots. The snow around you seeps in your blood and you see a pair of boots sink in near the crimson snow. Your vision blurs and you begin to sputter blood from your mouth. You feel a pair of firm yet gentle hands push you to your back and you see a blurred face and with strenuous focus you can make out those blue orbs that could belong to only him shot with urgency.

"_-__!? _! Can you hear me!? Answer me!" You can barely make out his urgent words as he rips the bottom of his jacket and wraps it around you're midsection.

"L-Ludwig…?" You manage to rasp out, "Is t-that-" He places a finger to your lips to hush you.

"Ja. It's me," His words slightly more controlled, "What are you doing here!? I told you not to come here! You're hurt! I told you this was too dangerous for you! You need a doctor!" He begins to ramble off and you have trouble following, when he scoops you into his arms and is about to stand. You grip his sleeve.

"No…I-I'm fine…it doesn't hurt…really…I-I can st-still fight…I c-can help." He simply shakes his head and you lift far off the ground. His expression, or at least what you can make out of it, is flooded with concern and determination. You feel him begin to run. Everything is numb. You can faintly sense Ludwig's warmth and you suddenly feel tired. You breathe shakily making it hard to speak but somehow you manage.

"Lu…Ludwig…?"

"Stay quiet! I'm getting you help!"

"Lud…wig? I'm tired…" He nods and you feel him run faster.

"I know. Just stay with me." You try your best to nod even though you don't fully understand.

You can hear distant yelling in German and you realize that it's Ludwig's voice. Your environment around you changes and you can see the roof of a tent and you feel Ludwig set you on what feels like a cloud. Your limbs jerk involuntarily and you tense up. Ludwig gently brushes hair from your face.

"You're going to be alright. You're going to make it," he whispers half you to and half to himself. You reach for his arm.

"Ludwig…will you…sing…so I can sleep…?" He looks at you half surprised and half worried. You give him a small smile. You still feel a reminiscence of pain and you don't care because it'll be gone as soon as you're sleeping. Ludwig appears as if he is accepting something he doesn't want to, and closes his eyes.

"_Schlaf__ein__, Schlaf ein, Schlaf ein," _His low voice calms you down. _"Du gahnst schon, Komm kuschel dich ein," _You're eyelids fall shrouding you into darkness._ "Ich sing dir noch ein Lied," _A smile slowly sweeps over your face. _"Ich freu mich so, dass es dich gibt." _The little pain you feel melts away. _"Ich wunschdir eine gute Nacht Wir sehn uns wieder die Sonne lacht." _You're breathing becomes quieter. _"Schlaf ein, Schlaf ein, Schlaf ein," _The world starts slipping. _"Wir lieben dich schlaf jetzt ein."_

"…Ludwig…," You speak beyond whisper, "Ich…liebe…dich…" You're world escapes.

-Ext. Ludwig's point of view-

At her last words, Ludwig is unable to finish the song. She's gone. He doesn't want to believe it. He yells her name over and over even though he knows she won't answer. She was so stupid! What was she thinking!? She wasn't meant to fight! He never wanted her to get hurt! He clenches the sheets and lays his head over her body, wetting her clothing further.

"_," He begins quietly, "Ich liebe dich…" After a long silence, Ludwig finishes his song, his voice breaking throughout. _"__Wir__lieben __dich __schlaf __jetzt __ein__."_

End.

**I know It was really short. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to be very long in the first place. Once again I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading it. Please please please! Send feedback! If you're interested I am taking requests for any fan-fic until September 10 (just ****'cause). Once closed, I'll let you know when it will open up again. Read on! ~Alary  
**


End file.
